


One Girl,One Madman,and a Box

by DragonPrincess22 (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Again why are you here, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I try to draw out the story instead of right to the point, More oc crap that none reads, OCS SO GO F OFF IF you HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT!but at least read the first chapter its oc free, Small horible plot because imade it, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This realy sucks, Why Did I Write This?, Why am i still writing this?I have a fanfiction th write, Why are you reading this?, Why are you still reading this?, Why?, first chapter oc less, horible chapter names, i suck at writeing, im dumb do i try to makethe doctor sucks, warning possible short chapters, yea that would be small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: so basically the doctor finds clues talking about some girl on the moon and he tries to find it but trouble gets in the way.Yea horrible summary yay!





	One Girl,One Madman,and a Box

Chapter 1

 

DR POW 

  
    “Once a lost girl suck found by a man”Read The Doctor after finding slips of paper all over the TARDIS floor"How did these get here?Who's The Lost girl?           Where is she stuck?How did she get stuck?Who finds her?"The Doctor thought aloud to himself." this paper looks old. Not Very But Old like from 2005"                 Said the Doctor as he put the TARDIS in gear heading for 2005.she stuck?How did she get stuck?Who finds her?"The Doctor thought aloud to himself.                         " this paper looks old. Not Very But Old like from 2005"Said the Doctor as he put the TARDIS in gear heading for 2005.

    The TARDIS lands in 2005 in a small ally way in Colorado in America.The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS realizing that this is not where he meant to land.    "That is very weird this is America, not London"He was about to turn around and check the Tardis when he saw another slip of paper laying on the ground.              It was small but he read it anyway it looked newer than the others and it said Moon"Moon?Yea that's really helpful!What could it mean?"He thought Looking for more strips finding the words "Mad With A Box " "Interesting is it implying that I do something?Of course, I find the girl what was I thinking."Said the Doctor               "I might need a companion before I go completely mad." the Doctor using his sonic screwdriver on the door that the trail ended entering only to be hit on the head from behind.

    The room slowly appeared when a Bright light blinded him trying to move only to be stuck to the chair he looked at the people who captured him."Who are you?How did you open the door?"Said a Young but firm voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Did that make any sense no because I don't make any sense so now im gonna write more confusing crap...yea...so did you like it hate it please give me nicely but informative feedback like make more sense!sorry for the small chapter I will try to make them longer you know with school going to start soon and all?


End file.
